Historias de instituto
by VanessaLaUnicorn
Summary: April se ha mudado a Nueva York,donde tendra que volver a empezar el instituto como siempre le pasa,pero lo bueno de esto es que tendra a su prima en su instituto,pero despues de entrar sus pensamientos no serviran de nada,ya que se dara cuenta de que ese instituto no es nada de lo que se esperaba...
1. Chapter 1

La mañana empezaba a llegar a Nueva York,al mismo tiempo que todo empezaba a cobrar vida:La gente iba a trabajar,las madres llevaban a sus hijos a la escuela,y los jovenes iban al instituto,pero centremonos en dos personas,para ser mas claros dos chicas.

**¿?:**¡Venga,April,hasta un caracol va mas rapido que tu!-Una de las chicas intentaba animar a la llamada April quien iba cabizbaja,por lo tipico del nuevo instituto,nuevos amigos y pasaba lo mismo cada año,por lo menos esta vez,tenia a su prima para apoyarla.O eso creia.

Su prima,Crystal,aparte de ser una de sus favoritas,era de toda la familia la persona con la que mas se entendia,sin contar la distancia que habia entre ellas,ya que antes de volver a mudarse,April vivia bastante lejos,pero al enterarse de la mudanza a Nueva York,se animo bastante ya que por fin veria a su prima despues de tantos años hablando solamente por telefono,pero al llegar se dio cuenta de algo:Vale,si,iria con Crystal al instituto,eso le animaba pero se paro a pensar,Crystal ya tenia a sus amigos y para rematar,Crystal era capitana del equipo de boxeo y miembra de el de futbol,vale,si ella no era la chica mas femenina,pero cuando ellas dos estaban solas,mas mujer imposible.

Por lo menos en ese instituto,por lo que Crystal le dijo que habia una amiga que conocia,hombre algo es algo.

A una esquina del instituto,Crystal se freno para girar a ver a April que aun seguia sumida en sus pensamientos,sonrio de lado y se acerco a un banco y hizo un ademan a April para que se sentase junto a ella. Tenia que animarla pero ya.

_Mientras,por otro lado..._

Un grupo de cuatro chicos caminaban hacia el instituto,siempre y cuando,que ese fuera el camino.

**¿?:**Sabia que teniamos que haberle pedido a papa que nos acompañara,pero si Raph no le hubiera dicho que sabiamos el camino...-lanzo una mirada asesina al mencionado quien no le dio importancia la mirada que su hermano pequeño le daba

**Raph:**Mikey,no me vengas con esas,a ti tampoco te apetecia que nos acompañara,segun tu ''hay que dar buena impresion'' bla,bla,bla...-la ultima parte la dijo con voz chillona en tono de burla mientras que Mikey estaba a punto de echarsele encima y sus hermanos se morian de la risa.

**¿?:**Raph tiene razon,tu fuiste el primero en quejarte,nos dijiste que te daba verguenza ir en el coche de papa-Le miro de reojo con una sonrisa burlona.

**Mikey:**Si es verdad,para rematar aun no tengo coche,Raph no quiere llevarme,Donnie siempre esta ocupado para cualquiera y Leo ni lo usa ni me lo quiere dejar-puso morritos a lo que los tres rieron a carcajadas.

**Leo:**No nos judges,apreciamos los coches y nuestras vidas,y para rematar,Raph no deja a NADIE tocar su moto.

**Raph:**Nadie la toco,nadie la toca y nadie la tocara.-solto con burla al momento que llevaba sus manos a la nuca.

**Donnie:**Deja tus leyes para despues,ya hemos llegado-intervinio señalando el instituto-y sera mejor que os movais,tenemos diez minutos para encontar el tablon de clase para saber donde vamos y encontrar la misma clase.-Con solo oir eso ultimo,los cuatro hermanos se pusieron a correr hacia dentro.

_Dentro del instituto_...

Crystal y April ya estaban en el instituto mirando la tabla de clases junto a una amiga de las dos jovenes.

**Crystal:**¡Charlotte,tu te vienes con nosotras dos¡-le grito emocionada,ya que despues de muchos años no les habia tocado juntas.

La llamada Charlotte,la mejor amiga de Crystal y gran amiga de April,era una de las personas mas cercanas a estas dos. Habia oido hablar de April gracias a Crystal y alguna que otra vez hablo con ella por chica era ruda,pero reservaba eso solamente para cuando algun amigo suyo lo una remera roja con un corazon,unos jeans azules y unas deportivas.

**Charlotte:**¡Al fin!No se que mania nos tenian que siempre nos ponian en clases diferentes-dijo al tiempo que chocaba los cinco con las dos chicas-Chicas,tengo que ir a por mis libros a la taquilla,pero luego os veo.

**Crystal:**¡Esta bien,nos vemos!

Charlotte se fue y Crystal y April se empezaron a ir hacia clase,mientras que por el mismo camino,cuatro jovenes corrian a toda prisa hacia el tablon de clases,lo malo de todo es que ninguno de los jovenes miraba por donde iba,al igual que las dos chicas que iban hablando entre ellas,hasta que...

¡BLAMM!

* * *

**Hola ricurasss! Si leiais mi otra historia,ya sabriais que iba a escribir esto,peeeeero sisois nuevos espero que os guste y eso :3**

**Unicorn fuera!:3**


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte estaba en el umbral de la puerta buscando a las dos chicas con las que quedo en clase,pero no las veia por ningun lado,hasta que las vio hablando con alguien:Mientras que April hablaba timidamente con un castaño,Crystal reia a carcajadas junto con otros tres,se le acerco a Crystal,quien la vio al momento,saludo a los tres acompañantes de la chica,para luego llevarsela a un sitio apartado.

**Charlotte:**¿Y esos chicos?¿Los conocias de antes?-Le pregunto a Crystal quien empezo a reir recordando lo sucedido.

**Crystal:**Si te soy sincera,los conozco de hace un rato...Se puede decir que nos conocimos de golpe...-termino de hablar entre risas para luego contarle lo sucedido a Charlotte,quien seguia confundida.

_Flashback..._

_¡BLAMMM!_

_Seis personas cayeron al suelo de pleno mientras que alguna que otra persona que pasaba los miraba sin importancia._

**_Raph/Mikey:_**_Auuuuuch¡_

_**April:**__Mi cabeza..._

_**Crystal:**__No siento nada de frente para arriba-solto tumbada en el suelo para luego reirse._

_Raph y Donnie fueron los primeros en levantarse para ir a ayudar a las chicas,Raph al levantar a Crystal,se quedo embobado con esos ojos color azul palido al igual que esta se quedo hipnotizada por los ojos verdes del chico,al igual que Donnie se fijo en los ojos azules de April,quien miraba sus ojos castaños,mientras que los dos hermanos restantes se morian de la risa por lo que estaba pasando._

_Despues de unos minutos,uno de los cuatro hipnotizados reacciono._

**_Donnie:_**_Pe-perdon por el golpe.._

**_Crystal:_**_Perdonadnos a nosotras,no veiamos por donde ibamos...-reacciono girando la cabeza a un lado avergonzada,lo que hizo que Raph sonriera al final reacciono y se metio junto con Mikey a la charla.  
_

**_Leo:_**_Es que somos nuevos aqui,y estabamos buscando el tablon de clases._

**_Crystal: _**_Un momento-reacciono y miro a April-¿vosotros no sereis los Hamato por casualidad?-pregunto a lo que los chicos asientieron confundidos.-¡Entonces os toca con nosotras!-Sonrio mirando de reojo a Raph,quien le devolvio la sonrisa haciendola mirar hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo,miro su reloj,para luego mirar habia nadie,y lo ultimo que queria en el primer dia era llegar tarde,asi que cogio del brazo a las dos personas mas cercanas,que eran Raph y Leo,al momento que los tres restantes entendieron el mensaje y tambien se pusieron a correr hacia clase.  
_

_Fin flasback..._

-Pero por suerte,llegamos antes que el profesor,y sigue sin llegar-dijo mirando alrededor,iba a añadir algo mas,pero de repente las puertas de clase se abrieron de golpe dejando ver a dos chicas,intimas amigas de Crystal:Juliet y Kathy,iba a saludarlas,pero se acordo de algo:Si ellas dos aparecen juntas es que 'ella' vendria despues,asi que cogio a su amiga de la mano para llevarla con los chicos,nadie llego a decir nada ya que para entonces,las puertas se abrieron de golpe dejando ver a una joven a la que todo el mundo conocia,los nuevos temian,y Crystal aborrecia.

**Crystal:**Karai...-la miro desafiadamente al tiempo que la nombrada sonreia burlonamente

Holaaaa señorress¡:D

A ver,era por avisar de que como empeze las clases tardare un poco mas en actualizar,y que voy a seguir necesitando Oc's para la historia,si no sabeis cuales son,enviad un PM con lo que quieras saber :3 Adioooss


	3. Chapter 3

La nombrada Karai sonreia burlonamente hacia Crystal,quien solo intentaba ignorarla,mientras gruñia cosas sin sentido por lo bajo,mientras April se acercaba con Donnie al grupo

**April:**¿Oye,quien es esa chica?-pregunto a su prima,quien seguia soltando incoherencias por lo suspiro pesadamente

**Crystal:**Ughh...Ella es Karai,es jefa de las animadoras,es de las mas populares de este instituto,y para rematar...-no llego a terminar la frase ya que se tapo el rostro con las manos,asi que Charlotte termino la frase.

**Charlotte:**Ella era...la mejor amiga de esta-termino señalando a la otra quien ahora estaba sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado.

**April:**Crystal-miro burlonamente a su prima quien seguia intentando tapar el sonrojo de la verguenza-Tu...no me dijiste nada-dijo con una mezcla de burla y enojo.-¿No habra algo mas que no me hayas dicho?

**Crystal:**Emmm...Nooooo,que va...¿No hace un buen dia hoy?-miro por la ventana intentando cambiar de tema y todos,literalmente,TODOS querian explicaciones sobre eso y mas,pero una persona no muy indicada en esos momentos se metio a la charla.

**Karai: **¡Crystal,mi ''querida amiga''!-solto mirando con burla a Crystal quien solo intentaba no saltarle encima.

**Crystal:**Ya sabes que no somos amigas-solto mirando hacia otro lado.

**Karai:**Awww-la chica finjio pena haciendo enojar mas a la que tenia enfrente-Hieres mis sentimientos,'Crys'-Crystal levanto el rostro con tal mirada que dio un escalofrio en todos los presentes menos en Karai.

**Crystal:**No me llames asi-los chicos,junto con April y Charlotte,se empezaron a poner alerta por miedo a que Crystal hiciera algo que no debiera,por si la regañasen,la castigasen,o que incluso la llevaran a carcel por asesinato.

**Karai:**A que te refieres-finjio indignacion-Si somos amigas...Crys.

La gota que colmo el vaso,en cuestion de segundos, Crystal intento abalanzarse encima de Karai,pero Leo se metio a tiempo agarrando a la acosadora de las piernas (**Como en las pelis,cuando el secuestrador agarra a la victima como si fuera un saco**),mientras que el intentaba no dejarla escapar,la otra pataleaba intentando salir,pero despues de unos minutos en vano,se se quedo en silencio,nadie sabia como estaba Crystal,ya que su largo cabello le tapaba el que la otra contraataco.**  
**

**Karai:**Crystal,Crystal,Crystal...Tu misma sabes que no puedes hacerme nada,por que con solo ponerme un pelo encima,ya tendras a todos contra ti:recuerda que soy animadora...-se acerco hacia donde debia estar el rostro,para que despues de un rato,todo el pelo de Crystal se chocara de bruces contra ella dejando ver un tono de victoria.

**Crystal:**Touche-solto despues de unos momentos callada para luego añadir-Y que mas da que seas animadora,de todas formas,todos te conocen gracias a mi por que recuerda que...tu...me animas...A MI-golpe chica de la mecha morada tenia razon,asi que la pelinegra gruño indignada para luego irse al fondo de la clase a hablar con sus amigas.-Tchss,pringada-solto para luego reirse levemente,pero reacciono,se sonrojo y giro lo mas que podia hacia Leo-Emmm,Leo...Te importa bajarme,me siento incomoda-estaba a punto de convertirse en un tomate andante,pero por suerte,Leo la bajo antes de tiempo y el primer rostro que vio fue el de Raph quien parecia un poco molesto.

**April/Charlotte:**Nos vas a explicar todo...YA-pero por suerte para Crystal,el profesor llego de milagro,y asi empezaron la clase.


	4. Chapter 4

**Buuuenos diasss! Como ya acabe con mis cosas,pues por que no,ah y por cierto,he visto que los capitulos son muy cortos,a lo mejor este fin de semana,intento hacer dos capitulos por uno(digo yo que metere lo de Crystal y Karai)Pero bueno,mejor me callo y os dejo leer :3**

* * *

Despues de clase,llego la hora del recreo y los chicos fueron a buscar a Crystal,ya que con solo tocar el timbre,salio disparada ya que se encontro con los rostro de Charlotte y April,que lo decian todo.

Buscaron por el patio,en la clase de musica,hasta que llegaron a una clase exclusiva para un club,se quedaron escuchando un golpe continuo,April,ya cansada,abrio la puerta de una vez encontrando a Crystal golpeando un saco de arena.

**Crystal:**¡A ver,que parte de que no entreis no pillais!-grito sin darse cuenta de a quienes tenia detras,asi que se giro un poco molesta,pero al ver que eran sus amigos con un rostro atemorizado,ya que su grito les asusto-Ahh,perdon por el grito,pero es que...!AGHHH¡-pego una patada al saco para luego coger una toalla y secarse el sudor.

**April:**Cariño,desahogate con nosotras,te sentiras mejor -dijo para despues sentarse junto con Charlotte en un banquillo que habia a su lado.

**Crystal:**Gracias-sonrio y abrazando a las dos chicas,quienes le respondieron cariñosamente

**Raph:**Oye,que tambien estamos nosotros-intervinio el chico extendiendo los brazos al momento que Crystal sonrio y se abalanzo sobre el chico,quien se sonrojo al momento en que esta le toco,mientras tanto los chicos restantes,se acercaron a las otras dos chicas,quienes se cayeron del banquillo de la risa.

**Mikey:**Como se nota que dentro de poco aqui habra una pareja o mas...-dijo mirando de reojo a Donnie y a April,quienes cruzaban miradas casi todo el rato.

**Leo:**Y que lo digas...-dijo mirando a Crystal y a Raph,quienes seguian abrazandos junto con su hermano,quien ahora era un tomate andante.

**April:**Me voy a arrepentir de esto-miro a la pareja abrazada para luego gritar-¡VOSOTROS DOS,LAS MANOS DONDE LAS PUEDA VER!-fue cuestion de segundos,que los dos abrazados se separasen de golpe,mientras que los demas estaban literalmente tirados en el suelo de la risa.

**Crystal:**Jajajaja,muy graciosa-le solto algo enfadada,pero se le notaba el sonrojo,a lo que April se rio aun mas,pero despues de un buen rato oyeron la campana que marcaba el final del recreo,asi que despues de que Crystal acabase de asearse,todos corrieron hacia clases

* * *

**Holaaa¡Como antes de irme me lei el capitulo me di cuenta de que era MUUUUY CORTO azi que ala estuve en clase de mates subiendo uno un poco mas largo y no os preocupeis,que el finde subire uno largo(creo)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A ver,mis queridas hermosuras,tengo que decir dos o tres cosas importantes para que siga con la historia.1-Sigo necesitando Oc's para la historia,o sino,los hare por mi cuenta(y es mu dificil),2-que el capitulo largo del fin de semana,segun lo que vosotros digais,sera un capitulo normal ooo puedo ponerla historia de lo que paso entre Karai y Crystal,3-poor ultimo,como ya empeze las clases(si visteis la actualizacion del otro cap. habreis visto que lo hice en clase de mates)y a lo mejor tardo algo en actualizar asi que para compensar eso y que espereis hasta el finde,os pongo un capitulo y largo(MILAGRO!)Asi que disfrutad el primer capitulo decente de esta pobre chica que no tiene nada que hacer xD**

* * *

Despues de un monton de horas insignificantes y sin sentido(o eso decian Crystal y Charlotte),las clases acabaron y todo el mundo se iba a su casa,nuestro apreciado grupo se encontro una vez mas a Karai con el grupo de animadoras,asi que Crystal se puso por delante por si la pelinegra fuera atacar

**Karai:**!Crystal,cariño,justo a ti te estaba buscando¡-le entrego un papel a las tres chicas,pero prefirio quedarse viendo la reaccion de Crystal,quien sin necesitar leer el papel se lo paso a los chicos quienes leyeron de inmediato.

**Mikey:**¡VOSOTRAS AQUI TENEIS FIESTAS!¡TU HACIAS UNA EN NUESTRO ANTIGUO INSTITUTO,Y TE ECHABAN DE ALLI SI TE ENCONTRABAN!

**Crystal:**Pues si,cada año,Miss perfecta hace tres o cuatro fiestas al año:La de bienvenida,que cada año es un tema diferente,la de invierno,que siempre quiere que haya normas estupidas,la de primavera,que me dan arcadas de solo pensarlo y si es que hay una cuarta,es una fiesta sorpresa.-esta vez miro a Karai quien ya se sabia del derecho y del reves lo siguiente que la chica iba a decir-Pero yo no voy a ninguna de esas fiestas.

**Mikey:**¿Por que?Si las fiestas son divertidas

**Crystal:**Pues por que ella las fiestas las hace solo por diversion y fastidiarme,lo unico que quiere es verme con un maldito vestido,pero a esta cabeza hueca no le entra que no me va a ver ni con falda ni con vestido-dijo lo ultimo algo fastidiada,ya que cumplia sus principios muy estrictamente.-Y ahora,Miss perfeccion,Crystal se va-se dio un beso en dos dedos para hacer el signo de la paz-¡ADIOS!-fue lo ultimo que dijo para despues irse seguida de April,ya que tenia que irse con ella,despues Charlotte,ya que no sabia que hacer,para que por ultimo los chicos le siguiera corriendo ya que no tenian ni idea de adonde tenian que ir y encontraron a las chicas al lado de Crystal,quien estaba preparando su coche

**Mikey:**¡Whoaa!Veis hasta ella tiene coche!-solto a lo que Crystal se giro para verlo.

**Crystal:**Si-le sonrio ampliamente y siguio-tengo como tradicion llevar a casa a los nuevos que haya conocido para comer,y vosotros sois los afortunados pero como no cabemos,cinco se iran en el coche y yo ire con uno en la moto-dijo señalando una moto roja que habia detras del coche-A ver,como Charlotte sabe el camino,ella llevara el coche,y yo ire por delante en la moto con uno de vosotros-miro a la moto para quedarse pensando un rato-April ni loca subiria a la moto asi que ella al coche...Pues bueno-miro a los cuatro chicos quienes miraban los dos vehiculos con la boca abierta-Uno de vosotros tendra que ir conmigo.

Raph miro la moto para luego sonreir durante un momento.

**Raph:**¿Rapida?

**Crystal:**De narices-con solo decir eso,Mikey fue corriendo al coche,pues no le gustaba que le llevasen a toda velocidad y menos en moto,asi que uno menos,quedan dos.

**Raph:**¿No has matado a alguien?

**Crystal:**Por ahora no-Ahora el que corrio fue Donnie,uno menos,queda el ultimo

**Raph:**¿No habra mucho ruido no?-Miro complicemente a Crystal,quien ya habia entendido el juegecito del chico asi que le siguio el plan.

**Crystal:**A estas horas a lo mejor hay trafico,asi que si-Y el ganador es ¡RAPHAEL HAMATO!-venga machote subete a la moto,y ponte el casco,eh?-le dijo mientras se hacia un moño y se ponia el casco para luego subir en la moto y arrancar,ya que desde hace un rato,Charlotte y los demas ya se habian ido de tanto esperar asi que lo ultimo que Raphael llego a oir sobre el motor fue...-¡AGARRATE!-Asi que pillo lo primero que vio y se agarro fuertemente a ella,que era la cintura de Crystal,lo que provoco un sonrojo en los dos chicos.

Despues de un gran momento incomodo para Crystal y Raph,llegaron a la casa de Crystal,donde los chicos les esperaban impacientes,ya que desde dentro de casa,un delicioso aroma salia por la ventana,mientras los demas entraban,Raph fue a disculparse con Crystal,pero para cuando iba a hablar se quedo embobado al ver como la otra se quitaba el moño dejando caer su largo cabello negro sobre su espalda,dejando que algunos mechones se cayeran sobre su cara,se dio cuenta de que Raph aun estaba ahi mirandola,asi que se movio el flequillo hacia un lado y intento hablarle sin apenas sonojarse.

**Crystal:**Emmm...Raphael-le chasqueo los dedos en la cara pero tampoco funciono asi que...-PLAFF-una torta que se llevo el chico de regalo,por suerte funciono,ya que empezo a sobarse la mejilla.

**Raph:**¡A que ha venido eso¡

**Crystal:**No es mi culpa,te has quedado embobado mirandom...-no pudo llegar a terminar,ya que se sonrojo,para luego sonreir ampliamente-Pero eso no importa,¡vamos a comer,me muero de hambre!-le cogio del brazo para literalmente arrastrarlo hasta su casa.-¡Te voy a presentar a tres amigas super majas!


	6. Chapter 6 :3

**Hallo!Aqui estoy con el capitulo especial de esta historia que mi loca mente invento xD Pensando el lo del especial,quiero hacer un trato con vosotros,pensando que en cada especial,cuando aparezca su doble,sera otro especial,por ejemplo,el cap especial es el seis,asi que en el cap doce,sera otro especial(ya sabreis de que ira el siguiente especial,lo deje a huevo en el ultimo) Tambien quiero agradecer a todos los que lean esta historia,a los que dejan reviews,a los que lo ponen de favorito y a los que me ayudaron con los Oc's,pero sobre todo quiero agradecer a Chibibra-saiyajin-evans (me acorde yo solita :3)por toda la ayuda que me dio :D(abrazo psicologico para ti)y la forma que tengo de agradecerle esto es dedicandole este capitulo:3 Asi que me callo de una vez y a leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

Despues de un buen rato fuera,Raph y Crystal entraron a casa,y en lo que Crystal subia arriba a cambiarse,Raphael se fue a dar una vuelta por la al salon,donde encontro a Mikey quien estaba viendo la tele,paso al lado del jardin y encontro a April y a Donnie sentados en unos columpios hablando tranquilamente,al ver esa escena,Raph sonrio de lado y nego con la cabeza,su hermano pequeño se estaba haciendo mayor,y al final,llego a la cocina donde se encontro a Leo hablando animadamente con cuatro chicas,supuso que la mas grande seria la madre de Crystal,mientras que las otras tres podrian ser amigas de la chica,y despues de unos segundos,Crystal bajo hacia la cocina,esta vez llevaba una camiseta de tirantes morada y unos pantalones negros,miro a los chicos y sonrio al ver a las tres chicas que estaban junto con su madre.

**Crystal:**¿Sabeis que faltar el primer dia de clase da muy mala impresion?-solto divertida para luego recibir un gran abrazo por parte de las tres chicas.-Jajajaja yo tambien os he echado de menos-se solto del abrazo para ir a saludar a su madre y por ultimo irse a un taburete a sentarse.-Chicos:Estan son Stefy-la nombrada saludo-Zoe-La chica sonrio.-Y Alicia-La chica sonrio ampliamente.-Estas chicas aqui presentes,tenian que haber venido conmigo y con April esta mañana,pero-miro complicemente a las chicas quienes solo evitaron la mirada-tienen una estricta tradicion de llegar tarde de las vacaciones,y por eso siempre faltan el primer dia de clase,pero por coincidencia siempre llegan a tiempo a mi casa para cuando vuelvo-solto esto con una sonrisa burlona a los que las tres chicas sonrienron.

Stefy era mas o menos de la misma altura que Crystal,era una chica muy alegre y muy bromista y tiene mucha,mucha el cabello cafe oscuro que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda,y tenia los ojos de un color ambar,una blusa blanca de tirantes y encima llevaba una sudadera azul marino con letras blancas,un short negro y tenia unas tenis de color negro.

Zoe era algo timida,inocente e ingenua,pero si se le conocia era muy amigable,y le encantaban los deportes,tenia el pelo lacio de color negro,que al igual que Crystal,llevaba el pelo hasta la cintura,y tenia los ojos de un color gris,con unos jeans entubados morados,con una blusa color pastel,con unos tenis blancos,y llevaba el pelo agarrado en una coleta.

Alicia era una chica segura de si misma,algo despitada e impaciente,pero con un gran corazon y le encantaban los animales y las fiestas,tenia el pelo castaño hasta los hombros,y sus ojos eran de un color verde,llevaba puesto un pantalon corto rosa pastel,junto con un sueter de color verde junto con unas tenis de color rosa.

**Zoe****:**Pero de todas formas,siempre nos recibes con los brazos abiertos-solto divertida haciendo reir a las demas chicas.

**Alicia:**Si de todas formas siempre es lo mismo,las presentaciones,los nuevos,los profes que se cabrean...-se quedo callada como si recordara algo-Ahora que lo pienso,¿te ha vuelto a dar la invitacion,verdad?-pregunto preocupada a Crystal,quien solamente asintio.

**Crystal:**Si,pero no importa,si todos los años es lo mismo,pero a la chica no le entra en el coco que no ire a no ser que me interese en algun momento-dijo levantandose para irse hacia la nevera a por unas botellas de refresco,y se las entrego a los chicos,y a las tres chicas.-Pero no se que mania teneis,que si no voy,no vais ¡Si a mi me da igual!

**Stefy:**Ya te lo dijimos la primera vez y te lo volveremos a repetir:Te queremos demasiado asi que si tu no vas,nosotras tampoco.-solto con orgullo,haciendo que Crystal suspirara pesadamente y se diera un golpe en la frente.

**Crystal:**A tomar por saco-volvio a suspirar,se iba a arrepentir de eso-A ver,¿si yo voy,dejareis vuestro drama y vais a la fiesta?-pregunto a las chicas,quienes se miraron entre ellas sorprendidas,para luego girarse hacia ella y asintir un poco inseguras-Pues ala,esta vez voy,pero no os creais,solo sera este curso.-Acabo entre los gritos de alegria de las chicas,haciendo que Mikey,Donnie y April vinieran a toda pastilla.

**Mikey:**¿¡Donde esta el ladron?!¿¡Llamo a la policia o a urgencias,quien se ha muerto!?-se callo al ver que no pasaba nada,pero se fijo mas en una de las chicas,quien tambien le miro y noto como se sonrojaba al ver como el chico le sonreia (**No dire quien es xD)** pero volvio a reaccionar,ya que Raph le pego una colleja haciendo que reaccionara,pero solo para sobarse la parte dolorida-¡AAAUUUUCH! Encima que me preocupo por ti-refunfuño por lo bajo haciendo que Raph se cabreara mas.

**April:**¿Pero que pasa?-solto sin darse cuenta de que las chicas estaban giro para ver a su prima pero se encontro con tres rostros que la miraban con chipas en los ojos-Dios...Mio-dijo para literalmente,saltarles encima a las tres chicas,quienes se quedaron abrazadas durante un buen rato,para luego separarse entre unas sonrisas de emocion gigantescas.-Pero bueno,¿Que ha pasado?-miro a Crystal,quien solo esquivo al mirada molesta.

**Zoe:**¡CRYSTAL SE VIENE A LA FIESTA DE KARAI!-solto emocionada haciendo que todos tuvieran que taparse los oidos-¡Sabia que algun dia pasaria!

**Alicia:**Entonces te hara falta los accesorios,pendientes,pintalabios,peluqueria,el vestido...-Con solo oir esta ultima palabra,Crystal,en cuestion de segundos,salio de la cocina echando leches gritando como una loca,a lo que todos miraron a Alicia,quien era la culpable de esa reaccion-Upss,¿dije algo malo?-solto inocentemente,haciendo que a todos les cayera una gran gota de sudor.Y sin saber ni como ni cuando,Charlotte aparecio haciendo que todos saltaran del hacia donde se habia ido su amiga y suspiro,parecia ser que habia oido lo de la fiesta.

**Charlotte:**Tengo un presentimiento de que esto sera muuuuy dificil...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola,holita vecinos!Aqui estoy otra vez en forma de disculpa por el retraso del cap anterior D:Y tambien para avisar a todo aquel que lea mi otra historia no os preocupeis,la seguire,pero no se cuando¡LA INSPIRACION NO ME LLEGA!Pero volvera,me echa de menos..Todos me echan de menos...xD**

* * *

Despues de conseguir encontrar a Crystal,quien se habia ido corriendo al jardin,todos se fueron a esperar al repartidor de pizza,pues la madre de Crystal la pidio ya que se fue a tomar cafe con unas amigas chicos estaban sentados en el sofa viendo la tele con un involvente e incomodo silencio,hasta que a Zoe se le ocurrio romperlo.

**Zoe:**Emmm-se le ocurrio una idea-¿por que no salimos a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial?-ella en realidad queria ir para ver a su amiga por primera y seguramente ultima vez con un vestido puesto.

**Stefy/April:**¡Si!-intentaron convencer a Crystal,ya que esa oportunidad solo se tenia una vez en la vida.

**Crystal:**¿No puede ser despues de la pizza?Tengo hambre-solto intentando evitar ese tema,pues aun se arrepentia de la decision que habia hecho.

**Alicia:**No te preocupes-miro maliciosamente a las chicas quienes solo asintieron.-cuando lleguemos,os invito a unas hamburguesas.-lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a Crystal,quien le lanzo una mirada asesina.

**Charlotte:**Por mi vale,¿que decis vosotros chicos?-les pregunto a los chicos quienes solo se miraron entre ellos preocupados.

**Raph:**Ehhh...¿Esa,es una pregunta trampa,verdad?-le pregunto a Mikey quien solamente asintio con la cabeza al igual que sus hermanos.-Pues entonces yo no digo nada,no tengo ni voz ni voto-solto como portavoz de los cuatro Hamato alli presentes,pues para ellos las preguntas trampas de las mujeres eran un ticket seguro hacia la muerte.

**Zoe:**Eso cuenta como un si.¡Venga chicas,poneros los zapatos,nos vamos!-dijo orgullosamente mientras iba hacia la puerta acompañada de April,Alicia y Stefy,mientras que la chica restante y los chicos se quedaron en el sofa mirando a las chicas.

**Crystal:**Y esta era una de las razones por las que odio ir a esas fiestas-dijo malhumorada levantandose del sofa,para que despues los chicos les siguieran un poco inseguros.

Despues de un largo drama de parte de Crystal fuera de casa,cada uno tomo asiento en el coche mientras que Raph y Crystal subian a la moto.

Al cabo de unos minutos,llegaron al centro comercial,y todas las chicas,menos Charlotte,literalmente entraron arrastrando a la victima a cualquier tienda para que se probara algo,mientras que los chicos irian a buscar su traje o algo,ya que segun Charlotte,la fiesta seria el sabado y estaban a miercoles,pero no todo iba a ser tranquilo para las chicas.

**Charlotte:**¿Es...quien yo creo que es,verdad?-pregunto viendo a alguien al fondo de la tienda a la que se habian metido,a lo que las chicas asintieron.

**Crystal:**Genial,dos veces en un dia.-solto intentando irse,pero demasiado tarde,Karai las habia visto y venia hacia ellas.

**Karai:**¡Hola chicas!¿Que os trae por aqui?-pregunto divertidamente a lo que Crystal estaba a punto de responderle,pero su prima del alma le tapo la boca. Con las dos manos.

**Zoe:**Pues estamos buscando unos vestidos para la fiesta-solto orgullosa,a lo que las chicas restantes se dieron una palmada en la frente y Karai las miraba sorprendida.

**Karai:**¿Lo decis en serio?-solto mirando esta vez mirando a su enemiga,quien solamente asintio avergonzadamente,pero de repente en la cabeza de Karai,un pequeño 'click' sono,a lo que la chica sonrio.-Pues sera mejor que mireis en otro sitio.

**Crystal:**¿A que te refieres con eso?

**Karai:**Pues que la fiesta no es un tema formal,es un tema de Halloween y un poco de ''Quien ha sido''*-solto de imprevisto,le apetecia fastidiarles un poco.

**Charlotte:**¿¡Que¡?¡Pero si el otro dia dijiste que la fiesta seria formal!

**Karai:**Pues lo siento cariño,los planes cambiaron-miro detras de las chicas y vio al grupo de animadoras que la estaban esperando-asi que sera mejor que os vayais a otra tienda a compraros un disfraz,o podeis ir sin maquillaje,quedara mucho mejor-acabo esto ultimo riendose mientras se iba con las chicas que la esperaban,mientras que las chicas hacian todo lo posible por retener a Crystal quien estaba a punto de saltarle encima a Karai para soltarle una torta de regalo.

Despues de esa incomoda charla,las chicas fueron a buscar a los chicos para avisarles del cambio de tema,y los encontraron con una bolsa cada uno,mientras que hablaban sentados en el borde de la fuente,mientras que las chicas maldecian por lo bajo.

**Crystal:**Soy capitana del equipo de boxeo,deberia estar entrenando,pero no,tengo que estar comprando un maldito disfraz-solto por lo bajo al momento en que llegaban al lado de los chicos.

**Leo:**¡Hola chicas!¿Ya os habeis comprado lo que necesitabais?-solto a lo que las chicas negaron con la cabeza.

**Zoe:**Pues es una historia muy graciosa...-solto dandose golpecillos en los dedos.

Despues de la explicacion,los chicos empezaron a soltar maldiciones ya que los trajes les habia costado un dineral,asi que las chicas para intentar calmarlos,fueron a invitarles a las hamburguesas prometidas,y despues de una animada charla entre ellos,los jovenes se volvieron a dividir,solo que esta vez de una forma diferente:Crystal,April y Charlotte a mirar a la tienda de disfraces,Zoe,Stefy y Alicia fueron a buscar alguna solucion con los trajes de los chicos,y por ultimo,Raph,Leo,Donnie y Mikey por si al grupo anterior les salia mal el plan,se fueron a mirar unos disfraces a otra tienda ajena al pimer grupo.

Esa tarde va a ser inolvidable...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hooolaaaaa!:3 Volvi a actualizar por que estoy feliz:ME VUELVEN A PONER A LAS TORTUGAS EN CLAN!:D Y lo voy a celebrar con vosotros!**

* * *

Despues de una media hora,los tres grupos se volvieron a reunir en la fuente para ver que tal les fue.

**April:**¿Que tal os ha ido?-pregunto a las chicas quienes solamente negaron con la cabeza.-¿Y a vosotros?-los chicos al igual que el grupo anterior nego con la cabeza,pues no les gustaron ninguno de los que habia.

**Donnie:**¿Y a vosotras?-iba a mirar a las demas pero se dio cuenta de que ni Charlotte ni Crystal estaban,estaba a punto de preguntar por ellas pero se callo al verlas viniendo hacia ellos y por lo que el veia,Crystal,iba diciendo tacos y maldiciendo a todo el mundo por lo alto mientras que Charlotte hacia lo mismo pero en voz baja.

**Charlotte/Crystal:**¡Cuando la pille!-fue lo ultimo que llegaron a decir ya que despues empezaron a tomar aire.

**Mikey:**¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto para cuando las dos estuvieron mas tranquilas.

**Crystal:**Nos han tangado

**Zoe:**¿Que?

**Charlotte:**Nos han tomado el pelo...-solto perdiendo la paciencia recuperada

**Zoe:**No...

**Crystal:**¡QUE NOS HAN ENGAÑADO,J# !* !-grito moviendo los brazos euforicamente haciendo que la gente se girara a verla

**Raph:**¿Que?

**Crystal:**Que Karai nos ha mentido. Habia vuelto con Charlotte a la tienda por que me habia dejado el movil en el probador,y al entrar,oimos que Karai y su grupo estaban ahi dentro,nos quedamos a oir ya que la oimos hablar de nosotros,y nos enteramos de que lo del cambio de tema era una mentira. Nos lo dijo para que el sabado hicieramos el ridiculo.-solto apretando los puños.

**Raph:** Pero sera hija de...-al igual que Crystal,apreto los puños,no habia pasado ni un dia y ya le caia mal.

**Crystal:**No te preocupes...Tengo un plan...-cogio a los chicos y les conto su plan-¿entendido?-pregunto a lo que los chicos asintieron.-Pues el plan acaba de empezar.

Despues de una rara tarde,todos volvieron a casa de Crystal,para preparar todo,ya que al final de todo,las chicas consiguieron comprar sus vestidos,aunque Crystal,por peticion suya,se lo compro sola.

Por suerte,la madre de Crystal habia llegado a tiempo para recoger la pizza pedida,asi que se fueron al jardin a tomarsela.

**Raph:**Hey Crystal,no quieres comer?-se acerco a preguntarle a la chica,quien estaba sentada en el columpio asi que se sento a su lado.

**Crystal:**Nah,gracias,estoy bien-empezo a moverse en el columpio para intentar relajarse.

**Raph:**Te ves mal...

**Crystal:**No,no te preocupes-le solto una sonrisa fingida,pero el chico la noto enseguida,a lo que la chica suspiro-Es solo que,no me creo que Karai haya podido hacer eso,puede que ya no seamos amigas,pero no pense que llegara a hacer eso-le dijo apenada al chico que estaba a su lado quien oia atentamente.

**Raph:**Shhh,tranquila-la apreto contra su pecho intentando reconfortarla.-Recuerda que nos tendras a nosotros.

**Crystal:**Muchas gracias,Raph-le correspondio el abrazo para despues darle un beso en la mejilla,dejando a un Raph totalmente sonrojado.

**Mikey:**Raph y Crystal,debajo de un arbol,B-E-S-I-T-O-grito por todo lo alto ganandose una persecucion de su hermano mayor,y consiguiendo que Crystal al final se empezara a reir al igual que todos los demas.

Despues de un largo dia (**Que me costo 8 capitulos**) Charlotte se fue a su casa agotada ya que para un dia ya habia hecho demasiado,mientras que los chicos se fueron ya que sin saber ni cuando ni como,su padre habia ido a buscarlos.

**Leo:**¿Alguien le dijo a Splinter donde estabamos?-pregunto a lo que las chicas negaron y los hermanos miraban culpablemente a Mikey.

**Mikey:**¡No me mireis asi,no dejaba de enviarme mensajes!¡No dejaba de enviarme mensajes!-lloro haciendo que las chicas se empezaran a reir

**Crystal:**Vamos,no puede ser tan malo-cogio del brazo a Raph y April a Donnie,y salieron de la casa para saludar al padre.-Buenas tardes,señor Hamaaa...-se quedo callada al ver al señor que estaba saliendo del coche.-¿Splinter?-el viejo se giro,y al ver a la joven que le llamo,sonrio ampliamente.

**Splinter:**¡Mirad como habeis crecido mis niñas!-solto mientras Crystal y April se lanzaban a sus brazos.

**Raph:**Emm...Papa,¿hay algo que no nos hayas dicho?-pregunto mientras Leo y Mikey se acercaban.

**Splinter:**Pues para resumir,estas dos pequeñas junto con la hermana de April-chan,entrenaban conmigo en mi dojo,hasta que Apri y Nicole se mudaron y Crystal tuvo que dejarlo.

**Crystal:**Es que no era lo mismo...-solto causando una risa en el mayor.

**Splinter:**O a lo mejor,te querias librar de este viejo-dijo divertido haciendo que Crystal se riera-Bueno mis queridas niñas,tenemos que que volvamos a vernos otra vez-dijo abrazando a las dos chicas,para despues mirar de arriba a abajo a Crystal,acercarse a Raph y susurrarle algo ininteligible,haciendo que Raph se sonrojara completamente.-Bueno chicas,un placer haberos visto-dijo por ultimo subiendo al coche mientras era seguido por sus hijos.

**Leo/Mikey/Raph/Donnie:**¡Adios chicas!-fue lo ultimo que dijeron ya que despues,el coche arranco.

**Crystal:**Y dime-le lanzo una mirada picara a April quien la miro confundida-¿Que te ha parecido Donnie?-le pregunto divertidamente al ver un sonrojo ponerse en la cara de su prima-No se si ya te lo habre dicho,pero haceis una muy bonita pareja-dijo aguantandose las ganas de reirse al ver a April,quien ahora estaba tan roja que parecia que tuviese como no,su prima contraataco.

**April:**¿Y tu con Raph?-esta vez la sonrojada fue Crystal.-No se si ya te lo habre dicho,pero haceis una muy bonita pareja-le dijo lo ultimo con burla sin poder aguantarse la risa.

**Crystal:**¡Callate!-le grito totalmente sonrojada andando hacia casa.

**April:**Aww,vamos no te enfades,si sabes que no puedes enfadarte conmigo-la abrazo por detras poniendole cara de perrito haciendo que su prima sonriera de lado.-¿Ves?Y ahora que ya estas calmada,vamos a tu cuarto y me enseñas tu vestido-le dijo aun con la cara de perrito,a lo que Crystal puso una cara de pena por esa carita.

**Crystal:**Awww,por supuesto que...NO-le dijo divertida antes de entrar a casa.

**April:**Eres mala,¿lo sabes?¡MUY MALA!-dijo moviendo los brazos descontroladamente antes de entrar a casa.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sueño de ¿?_

_Habia un pequeño pero muy hermoso campo,donde al fondo se encontraban dos pequeñas niñas haciendo coronas con las flores que encontraban._

**_¿?1:_**_¿Oye,cuando seamos mayores,vamos a seguir siendo amigas?-una pequeña chica de cabello negro miro a una pequeña que llevaba el mismo color de pelo,solo que esta tenia el pelo un poco mas largo._

**_¿?2:_**_ Por supuesto que si,vamos a ser amigas para siempre-le dijo la segunda niña a la primera con una gran sonrisa,lo que hizo que la primera se riera-Y te prometo que estaremos juntas pase lo que pase-esto ultimo lo dijo con esa gran sonrisa lo que hizo que la primera se volviera a reir._

**_¿?1:_**_ ¡Si solamente tenemos nueve años!-lo dijo entre risas contagiando a la otra niña,acabando en carcajadas._

_**¿?2: **Asi duramos mucho mas-dijo abrazando a su amiga,quien le correspondio rapidamente-Que sepas que te quiero,K...-el nombre de la primera chica no se llego a oir ya que por lo que parecia el sueño se acababa,pero lo ultimo que se llego a oir fue..._

_**¿?1: **Yo tambien...Crystal...  
_

_Golpe tremendo_ en...3...2...1

**Crystal:**¡Ahhhh!-la chica se levanto tan bruscamente que se cayo de morros contra el suelo,consiguiendo que April tambien se levantara.

**April:**¡Crystal!¿Pero que ha pasado?-le pregunto a la chica,quien aun seguia boca abajo en el suelo.

Despues de unos momentos de incomodidad,Crystal se levanto y tenia la cara entre una mezcla de tristeza,ira y confusion.

**Crystal:**No he dejado de tener ese estupido sueño desde principios de mes-dijo echandose la cabellera hacia atras con las manos.

**April:**¿Pero de que va ese sueño que te tiene asi?

**Crystal:**Ya te lo contare cuando nos levantemos-dijo quitandose la sabana que tenia enrollada a la cintura,dejando ver su pijama,que constaba de una camiseta de manga corta en la que ponia ''Love'' y de unos pantalones largos de color negro,mientras que April salia de la cama dejando ver tambien su pijama,ella tenia una camisa de tirantes amarilla con una flor dibujada y unos pantalones cortos azules claro.

**April:**Solo quedan veinte minutos,asi que desembucha-dijo levantando a su prima,quien solo seguia callada mirando al suelo.-Vale,vale ya se quieres que te deje descansar-la unica respuesta que recibio fue el dedo pulgar de su prima que se alzaba.-Aghhh vale-la dejo en la cama y se fue hacia la puerta-Me voy a hacer el desayuno.¿Quieres algo?-lo unico que recibio de respuesta fue que ya se lo haria ella despues,asi que April fue a avisar a las demas (**Se me olvido decir que Stefy,Zoe y Alicia se quedaron a dormir en su casa**)y despues se bajo a la cocina a hacer el desayuno a todos.

Despues de una media hora,su prima bajo mucho mas animada que antes,se fue a la nevera y saco una manzana,para luego decir que tenia que hacer algo,para April,su prima ya era demasiado misteriosa con ella,y eso la empezaba a asustar.

Cuando ya dio la hora para vestirse,April al subir al cuarto,vio a su querida Crystal,quien ya estaba mirando que se iba a poner. Se giro a verla y le señalo su armario sonrientemente como ademan de que se vistiera rapido.

Pasaron unos minutos y April salio vestida con una camiseta de tirantes blanca,una chaqueta azul,unos pantalones rosa palido y unas bailarinas marron claro,mientras que Crystal,se puso una camiseta de tirantes y se puso encima una camisa de cuadros roja,unos pantalones azul oscuro rasgados,y unas botas marron oscuro.

Zoe se puso una camisa azul claro con una chaqueta blanca,pantalones azul claro,y unas botas parecidas a las de Crystal. Stefy llevaba una camisa de tirantes estampada,unos pantalones cortos y unas bailarinas,mientras que Alicia tenia una camisa de una sola manga,unos pantalones negros y tambien al igual que April y Stefy,unas bailarinas.

Cuando todas acabaron de vestirse,cada una cogio sus mochilas,y salieron a buscar a Charlotte.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos,cuando llegaron a casa de Charlotte,quien ya estaba esperandolas fuera de tenia puesto una camisa roja de manga larga,un pantalon corto con medias negras y unas botas negras.

**Charlotte:**Ya era hora de que llegarais-dijo divertida mientras saludaba a todas para luego añadir-Bueno,¿nos vamos ya?Si no me equivoco,los chicos nos estan esperando

**April:**¡Dios,es verdad!-dijo mirando el reloj viendo que solo quedaban veinticinco minutos-¡A moverse!-grito a lo que todas empezaron a correr menos Crystal y Charlotte quienes se quedaron atras riendose por lo bajo.

**Crystal:**Ya te lo dije ayer,si le adelantabas diez minutos el reloj y le decias que llegaba tarde a por los chicos,iria a toda pastilla-dijo lo ultimo aguantandose las carcajadas,ya que las de delante se giraban por las risas de las chicas.

**Charlotte:**¿Sabes que en algun momento se dara cuenta,verdad?-le pregunto a lo que su compañera nego.

**Crystal:**No se dara cuenta,por que antes de que vea otro reloj,le pedire el suyo y lo pondre tal y como tendria que estar tengo todo planeado-dijo orgullosamente mientras ponia los brazos en jarra.

**Charlotte:**Jajajaja esta bien,pero ahora calla,ya hemos llegado-dijo señalando a las chicas de delante,quienes ya estaban hablando con los chicos.-Y por ultimo,si yo fuera tu,le cambiaria el reloj ya,por que a la vuelta de la esquina,hay una farmacia en la que te ponen la hora-dijo señalando el final de la calle que estaba bastante cerca de la casa.

Lo ultimo que vio de su amiga fue el final del cabello,ya que se fue corriendo a pedirle el reloj a su prima,quien extrañadamente se lo dio,y en cuestion de segundos,la chica ya estaba a su lado ajustando el reloj a escondidas de las miradas de su prima.

**Crystal:**Ala,ya esta muchas gracias-dijo riendo nerviosamente,hasta que se choco de pleno contra alguien,Alzo la mirada y vio a Raph quien la miraba sonrientemente,lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojase.-Oh,hola Raph-dijo mirando a otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo,para despues volver a mirarlo-Me encanta tu chaqueta-dijo intentando cambiar de tema consiguiendo que al fin Raph empezara a hablar.

**Raph:**Jajajaja,muchas gracias,pero no soy el unico que la lleva-dijo señalando a sus hermanos.

Leo llevaba una chaqueta igual que la de Raph (**La chaqueta de Raph es de esas que parecen de universitarios**),solo que de color azul,una camisa blanca,unos pantalones azules y unas tenis.

Raph tenia la chaqueta roja,una camiseta negra que le marcaba un poco el pecho,unos pantalones azul oscuro y una convers rojas.

Donnie se puso una chaqueta azul,una camiseta blanca dejando marcar tambien su pecho,pantalones negros y unas botas de montaña y con tal vestimenta,hizo que April,al momento de verlo se sonrojara.

Y por ultimo,Mikey llevaba una chaqueta igual que las de sus dos hermanos mayores,pero de un naranja mandarina,una camiseta roja,unos pantalones negros y unas tenis grises.

**Mikey:**¡Crys-crys!-le grito a la chica quien se rio ante el nombre que el chico le puso ayer.

**Crystal:**¡Key-key!-dijo riendose mientras abrazaba al chico,quien se habia acercado corriendo.

**Leo:**Bueno,¿nos vamos chicas?-pregunto a lo que todas asintieron-Pues a moverse-dijo empezando a caminar,mientras era seguido por todos los demas.

**Crystal:**Y otra vez,otro dia de instituto,otra vez ganas de ser una niña,y sobre todo,ganas de volver a la cama...-dijo bajo las risas de todos los demas por el desanimo de la chica.

**April:**Vamos,no puede ser tan malo..-dijo abrazando complicemente a su prima-Y luego tu y yo hablaremos de la bromita del reloj...-susurro maliciosamente haciendo que Crystal tragara saliva ruidosamente.

**Crystal:**En serio,quiero volver a mi cama-volvio a rezar bajo las carcajadas de todos,pero sobre todo de Charlotte,quien ya le habia advertido.

**Leo:**¡Venga chicas que ya hemos llegado!-les dijo por que sin darse cuenta,ya habian llegado al instituto.

**Mikey:**Y ahora la pregunta es ¿Que nos toca ahora?

**April:**A mi,Donnie y Alicia nos toca matematicas.

**Leo:**A mi,Charlotte y Stefy,plastica-se giro a las chicas quienes asintieron.

**Raph:**A mi,Crystal,Zoe y Mikey,educacion fisica-lo dijo emocionado,ya que a el le gustaban los deportes.

**Charlotte:**Como se ve que tenemos clases distintas,podriamos quedar en el descanso.-dijo a lo que todos asintieron-Pues nos vemos en dos horas.-dijo mientras cada grupo se iba por su lado para ir a empezar las clases.

Grupo de educacion fisica

**Crystal:**Sera mejor que movais ese trasero,o sino acabaremos muy mal

**Raph:**Como si te fueran a comer por llegar tarde-se rio hasta que Crystal le corto de golpe.

**Crystal:**Tu tienes que estar de broma-se paro en medio del pasillo para luego mandar a callar a los tres restantes-Escucha y tragate tus palabras-todos se callaron para intentar escuchar lo que la chica de mecha morada decia.

**Entrenador:**!A moverse,panda de holgazanes,que he visto babosas mas rapidas que todos vosotros juntos!-ese grito hizo que a todos se les congelara la sangre de golpe.

**Crystal:**Y ahi lo teneis ,os presento al entrenador Louis,nuestro profesor de educacion fisica.

Grupo de matematicas...

**Profesora:**A ver,April,dime cuanto es dieciocho al cuadrado

**April:**Es treinta y seis-dijo a lo que la profesora asintio sonrientemente.

**Profesora:**Muy bien,vamos a dar este tema por terminado,asi que pasad a la pagina quince.

Grupo de plastica...

**Profesor:**Leo,si no te importa,puedes ir a ayudar a Charlotte-le pidio a lo que el chico asintio-Muchas gracias,a ver si ahora a la señorita Charlotte le apetece trabajar.

**Leo:**Y esas partituras?-dijo descubriendo que habia montones de ellas por las mesa.

**Charlotte:**Pues veras es que hay un grupo en el instituto y yo escribo las letras-le dijo sonriendo a Leo,quien estaba mirando las letras sorprendido.

**Leo:**Y cual es ese grupo?-pregunto mientras hacia que le explicaba algo Charlotte,ya que el profesor les estaba mirando.

**Charlotte:**No te lo puedo decir... tienes suerte,podras verlas en el recreo.-dijo riendose ya que despues de decir eso,Leo inflo un poco las mejillas.

Grupo de educacion fisica...

**Entrenador:**!Mikey,Zoe,si no correis mas vais a hacerme unas cuantas flexiones!-les grito a las dos pobres victimas,que ya casi se estaban arrastrando por los suelos.

**Mikey:**Como has podido aguantar tantos años a este tio?-le pregunto a Zoe,quien estaba a punto de desmayarse.

**Zoe:**Ni yo lo se Mikey...Ni yo lo se...


	10. Chapter 10

Despues de las dos horas de clase,los tres grupos se volvieron a reunir en el patio.

**Charlotte:**¿Que hay chicas?

**Zoe:**Ñaa,lo de siempre,y ahora que lo pienso-se acerco y susurro algo a Charlotte,a lo que la chica asintio y le entrego un papel-¡Bien!Entonces,avisamos a las demas y vamos a probarla-dijo señalando al resto del grupo que venian hacia ellos-Hey chicas,Charlotte escribio otra-grito a lo que las chicas restantes menos April corrieron a ver el papel

**Alicia:**!Bua¡Esta te ha salido perfecta¡-dijo al leer el papel-¿Vamos a probarla ahora?-le pregunto a Charlotte a lo que la chica asintio-¡Pues a moverse!-las chicas se fueron corriendo dejando a los cuatro Hamato y a April solos y desorientados.

**April:**¿Que acaba de pasar?-pregunto a los chicos quienes negaron con la cabeza.

**Leo.**No lo se April,no lo se...

Como sin las chicas no se sabian el camino a ningun sitio,April y los chicos se fueron a tratar de encontrar a las chicas que se fueron corriendo.

Pasaron por el club de boxeo.

Nada.

Por el gimnasio.

Tampoco.

Por la clase de matematicas.

Ni de broma.

Buscaron por todo el instituto hasta que llegaron al salon de actos y escucharon algo de musica,y decidieron entrar,encontrando a un grupo cantando y a una persona entre las butacas,pero no se podian distinguir,ya que el escenario estaba muy lejos para distinguirlos,asi que se quedaron en la puerta escuchando la cancion que estaban cantando.

Girl, I'm falling on my knees.  
I beg you, babe; please!  
Don't bring me down, don't  
mess around.  
I'm easy like a breeze.-los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos por la voz de la persona que estaba cantando,pero habia una persona a la que le sonaba eso.

**Leo:**¡Charlotte!-susurro mientras los demas le miraban extrañado-¡Esa cancion es de Charlotte,me la enseño en plastica!-dijo sorprendido al acordarse del grupo que Charlotte le menciono,asi que se acercaron un poco mas y al ver quien era quien cantaba se quedaron de piedra.

Era Alicia.

Your mind is hard to read,  
You're flowing with the beat.  
Don't roll your eyes, don't tell  
me lies.  
All I want is you to

Turn it up; Blow up the  
stereo!  
Shake it out; Shock out the  
barrio!  
Go ahead and make my day.-esa ultima parte la cantaron mas personas,pero a ellas no se les llegaba a ver del todo,asi que esta vez corrieron hasta detras de donde estaba sentada Charlotte,quien les miro sonrientemente.

**Charlotte:**Hola chicos,perdon por haberos dejado atras,pero es que estas tenian ganas de probarlo-dijo señalando donde estaban cantando Alicia,Stefy y Zoe quienes saludaron mientras aun estaban con la cancion.

April miro buscando a alguien pero al no verla,se giro a Charlotte.

**April:**Oye,¿por casualidad,ella estara alli arriba?-pregunto a lo que Charlotte volvio a sonreir y señalo al escenario donde en el mismo momento,la nombrada salio con un microfono.

Take me to the top and don't  
let me fall.  
I don't wanna stop, we are on  
the go. (Oh-Oh)  
Go ahead and make my day...-April y los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a Crystal cantando,sobre todo April,quien ya conocia otro misterio de su prima pero se estaba acostumbrando a eso.

Turn it up; Blow up the  
Stereo!  
Shake it out; Shock out the  
Barrio!  
Go ahead and make my day-con esto la musica dejo de sonar al momento que las chicas dejaban de cantar.

**Charlotte:**¡Eso ha estado genial!-grito mientras los chicos aplaudian a las chicas quienes venian hacia ellos.

**Alicia:**¡Gracias,gracias!-hizo una comica reverencia lo que hizo que todos se empezaran a reir.

**Crystal:**Y bueno, que os ha parecido,y sed sinceros-dijo mirando a April quien puso cara de reflexion.

**April:**No se,no se...He oido a muchas personas,pero vosotras es algo diferente es casi como si...

**Mikey:**Es como si un angel te diera una patada en la boca-dijo divertidamente ganandose un zape de Raph (**eso es lo que digo yo cuando pienso que algo es bonito o esta bueno ^3^**)

**Alicia**:Jajajaja muchas gracias Mikey,y vosotros-dijo señalando a Mikey como que estaban con el.

**Leo:**Asi que el grupo que me dijiste erais vosotras-dijo a lo que las chicas asintieron-Eres mala-le dijo a Charlotte por no haberselo dicho antes,a lo que ella solo puso cara inocente.

**Charlotte:**Tio,aun soy una niña,hago mucho drama.

**Alicia:**Jajajaja no te preocupes,nos lo hace a todas alguna vez.

**April:**¿Y desde cuando teneis este grupo?

**Crystal:**Emm,¿te acuerdas esa semana que viniste de vacaciones,pero yo me habia largado de campamentos?-pregunto a lo que April asintio-Pues alli,como estuvimos todas juntas,sin saber como ni cuando,ya estaba formado-dijo riendose.

**Raph:**¿Y ya habeis actuado alguna vez?-pregunto a lo que Charlotte asintio y todas la miraron confundidas

**Alicia:**Cariño,creo que te equivocas,nosotras no hemos actuado ninguna vez.-dijo a lo que Charlotte volvio a asentir.

**Charlotte:**Pues ahora si,por que por lo que he oido por alli,vosotras vais a actuar en la fiesta de Karai.


	11. Chapter 11

**Crystal**:Lo voy a decir de forma calmada,pero...!ME PUEDES DECIR POR QUE VAMOS A CANTAR EN LA FIESTA DE ESA MONGOLA!

**Charlotte:**Eh,a mi no me mireis,pero alguien nos llego a oir,se lo tuvo que decir a alguna de las animadoras y ella se lo dijo a Karai quien solto la mentira de que ibais a tocar-explico mirando a una Crystal que tenia una nube en la cabeza en la que estaba lloviendo.

**Alicia:**Y que vamos a hacer,no tenemos cancion y todos sabemos que a la señorita nube triste no le gustan los vestidos,como que ahora suba al escenario con uno puesto y cantar para Karai...-dijo preocupadamente mirando a sus amigas,quienes no sabian que hacer hasta que a Charlotte se le ocurrio una idea.

**Charlotte:**Y si en la fiesta cada una de vosotras cantais una cancion? O sino,entre todas cantais una.-dijo a lo que todas menos una asintieron a lo primero. (**os toca elegir a vosotros esto con los reviews :3**)-Y por lo del vestido,ya si eso despues de cantar os lo podeis poner.

**Zoe:**¿Y de donde vas a sacar cuatro canciones en un solo dia?-pregunto a lo que Charlotte nego con la cabeza,cogio su mochila y saco un papel para cada una.-Retiro mi pregunta.

**Alicia:**Emm,Charlotte,¿soy yo o estas canciones las escribiste por nuestro caracter?-miro a la chica quien solamente volvio a asentir-Pues ten en cuenta que yo no soy tan romantica-dijo inflando las mejillas.

**Zoe:**Tu no se,pero a mi,mas dulce,imposible-dijo leyendo la letra de su cancion.

**Stefy:**¿Tan ficticia soy yo?-dijo a lo que Charlotte,cansada volvio a asentir.

**Crystal:**¿Tan mal me llevo con ella?-dijo inocentemente ganandose una mirada de todos con una cara de ''¿en serio?''-Sabeis que,no he dicho nada-dijo un poco asustada.

**Charlotte:**Y ahora que las preguntas tontas se han acabado,¿nos vamos ya? El recreo se ha acabado.

**April:**Luego las podeis ensayar en casa-se giro a los chicos-¿Os vendreis despues?-les pregunto a lo que los chicos asintieron-Pues ala,¡Cada uno a su clase y nos vemos a la salida!-dijo yendose hacia su clase,ya que,esta vez,a todos les tocaban clases diferentes,menos a Leo y Raph,a quienes les tocaba tecnologia.

Clase de tecnologia...

**Leo:**Y dime,¿cuando se lo vas a pedir,machote?-le susurro a su hermano quien le miraba confundido-Pedirle a Crystal ir al baile contigo-le pregunto sonriendo al ver a su hermano sonrojarse levemente.

**Raph:**¿A-a que te refieres?N-ni siquiera lo habia pensado-dijo bajo las mini risas de Leo.

**Leo:**Eso no me lo creo ni yo.¡Si te salta la chispa en los ojos!

**Raph:**Vale si,quiero invitarla,pero si lo hago va a ser muy precipitado.¡Solo la conozco de dos dias y medio!

**Leo:**Haz lo que quieras pero solo te dire una cosa,si sigues asi de lento,alguien la pillara antes-dijo señalando a un par de chicos que estaban hablando de pedir a Crystal y April ser sus parejas.

**Raph:**Donnie se va a enfadar...-dijo haciendo que los dos se empezaran a reir,consiguiendo que el profesor les llamara la atencion.

**Profesor:**Raphael,Leonardo,¿Hay algo que querais compartir con la clase?-pregunto un poco molesto por la interrupcion a lo que los dos chicos negaron rapidamente.-Pues sera mejor que no os oiga hablar.-ordeno a lo que se volvio a dar la vuelta para seguir explicando.

Despues de las horas restantes,todos se volvieron a reunir enfrente de los vehiculos para coger las posiciones del dia anterior para irse a casa de April y Crystal a comer.**  
**

Al llegar a casa,en lo que las anfitrionas decidian que iban a comer,las chicas probaban sus canciones y los chicos junto con Charlotte miraban como quedaban.

**April:**¡Chicos,la comida ya esta!-dijo trayendo un plato con patatas,y su prima con un plato de pollo frito (**Cuando lo escribi,estaba cenando eso :3**)dejandolos en la mesa para que todos empezaran a comer.

**April:**Y,¿que tal con las canciones?-dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillon.

**Zoe:**Nafa mal por ahoda-dijo mientras mordia un trozo,haciendo que Alicia se riera.

**Leo:**Jajajaja,aunque solamente hemos oido la de Zoe y Alicia,faltan la de Stefy y la de Crystal-dijo señalando a las ultimas mencionadas mientras cogia un poco de patatas.

**Crystal:**Bah,para que yo ya la ensaye hace un tiempo-dijo cogiendo un trozo de carne-¿Por que es la misma,no Charlotte?-le pregunto a lo que ella asintio.-Pues solo queda Stefy-dijo señalando con el trozo de carne a Stefy,quien rio por la accion de la chica.

**Stefy:**Nah,ya si eso mañana la pruebo.-dijo un poco cansada haciendo que todos se empezaran a reir.

**Mikey:**¿Y,que hacemos?

**Alicia:**Yo no se vosotros,pero yo me voy a comprar el juego de gta 5 (**era el unico juego que se me ocurrio**)-dijo emocionada a lo que Mikey se levanto de golpe.

**Mikey:**¿¡A ti te gusta gta¡?-pregunto emocionado a lo que la chica asintio-¡Madre,¿puedo ir contigo?¡-pregunto a lo que Alicia asintio sonrientemente-¡Pues a moverse!-cogio a la chica del brazo para que los dos se despidieran con un simple ''Adios''para abrir y cerrar la puerta de golpe.

**Leo:**Mikey y Alicia los podeis tachar de la lista,y a mi tambien,me voy al jardin.-se levanto para irse hacia el jardin-Sayonara-dijo cerrando la puerta al jardin.

**April:**Pues id quitandonos a Donnie y a mi,por que nosotros ya quedamos para esta tarde-dijo cogiendo al chico del brazo,haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente.

**Crystal:**Pues otros dos mas que van,Raph quiere hacer la prueba para el club de boxeo y tengo que hacersela yo otros tres mas-dijo apoyandose en el hombro del chico,quien reacciono igual que su hermano sonrojandose.-Ahora que lo pienso,ya es casi la hora,deja que coja mi saco y nos vamos-dijo levantandose del sofa y llendo hacia su cuarto,pero antes de subir se giro a las chicas restantes-¿Y vosotras que vais a hacer?

**Charlotte:**Nosotras nos vamos al centro comercial a acabar de coger cosas,que segun estas aun les falta-dijo señalando a Zoe y Stefy-Y de paso,a ver si pillamos a Alicia y Mikey.-dijo levantandose con las chicas quienes se despidieron con la mano,al igual que Donnie y April,quienes se fueron despues de unos minutos.

**Crystal:**Oye Raph,¿Y Leo,lo vamos a dejar solo?

**Raph:**No te preocupes,Leo es muy responsable y sabe cuidarse solo-dijo señalando al mencionado,quien estaba meditando debajo de un arbol.

**Crystal:**Mmm,esta bien-sonrio y miro a Raph-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto a lo que Raph asintio-Pues a moverse-dijo para que despues los dos salieran de la casa.

* * *

**Hey,hey,hey¡Hola otra vez cositas :D Estoy emocionada por que al siguiente capitulo:!FIESTAAA¡ Solo que como sera largo,pues tardare voy bien por ahora,para el dia de halloween o al siguiente ya estara y sino...A esperar sentados xD  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hoolaaa!:3 A ver,este capitulo vamos a contarlo como uno intermedio,por que es que tenia ganas de escribir como se lo pidieron los tios a las tias :D Asi que,espero que este mini capitulo os guste ^3^**

* * *

Mikey y Alicia,centro comercial...

A Mikey estaba a punto de explotarle la cabeza,y todo por culpa de la chica que tenia delante.

Desde que salieron de comprar el juego,Mikey se habia estrujado la cabeza con la decision de si le pedia a Alicia ir con el al baile.

Por desgracia,Mikey pensaba demasiado alto.

**Mikey:**¡Aaaahhhhh!-grito en voz alta consiguiendo que Alicia se girara a verlo.

**Alicia:**¡Mikey!¿Estas bien?-se acerco preocupada,pero se relajo al ver que Mikey le asentia con la cabeza.

**Mikey:**No,no te preocupes,estoy bien-estaba a punto,a puntito de preguntarle,hasta que se giro a tomar aire y se le cayo el santo a los pies al ver a unas personas en particular observandoles fijamente.(**Ya dire quienes son**)-Madre...Mia...

Raph y Crystal,club de boxeo...

**Crystal:**Debes de sentirte orgulloso-miro hacia abajo donde estaba Raph literalmente arrastrandose-Enhorabuena,estas aceptado en el club de boxeo.-Dijo girandose a ver a dos chicos que tenia atras,quienes asintieron por la decision de la chica.

**Raph:**Es que ya como no me aceptaseis,esto era una broma pesada-dijo con todo el aire que le quedaba bajo las risas de la chica.

**Crystal:**Vamos no seas quejica,que he sido lo mas blanda posible-dijo burlonamente mientras levantaba al chico y le daba una botella de agua-¿Y si vosotros intentais conoceros en lo que yo me cambio?-dijo señalando a Raph y a los dos chicos,quienes asintieron sonrientemente-Pues ahora vengo-dijo cogiendo su bolsa y yendose al vestidor.

**Raph:**Y,¿Como os llamais?-dijo a los chicos quienes se empezaron a acercar.

**Eric:**Yo soy Eric,y el es Jose-dijo señalando a un moreno de pelo negro-Y sera mejor que no tengas problemas con nosotros.

**Raph:**¿A que te refieres con eso?-se le acerco peligrosamente para mirarlo retadoramente,a lo que Eric sonrio burlonamente.

**Eric:**No voy a hacerte nada por que te llevas demasiado bien con ''mi chica'' pero sera mejor que no intentes nada con ella,ya que esta conmigo.

**Raph:**No creo que ella este contigo,a ella no creo que le gusten los hombres llenos de gomina y testosterona-dijo casi riendose consiguiendo que el chico casi atacara,pero se detuvo ya que Crystal salio del vestuario con unos pantalones rotos,botas negras y una camisa de tirantes blanca.

**Crystal:**¿Estais bien chicos?Os veo muy palidos-pregunto a lo que los chicos asintieron rapidamente-Mphh,esta bien-se giro a Raph-¿Nos vamos?Ya han pasado una hora y media y me da pena haber dejado a Leo solo-dijo a lo que Raph asintio-Pues entonces vamonos-esta vez se giro a Eric y Jose-Nosotros nos vamos,hasta mañana-dijo mientras caminaba.

Eric se quedo oyendo el taconeo de las botas de Crystal.

Tambien se quedo viendo la cabellera de la mujer que se meneaba al compas.

Pero,sobre todo,se quedo con ganas de saltarle encima a Raph al ver como el chico le sacaba la lengua riendose.

Leo,casa de April y Crystal...

Como el pobre de Leo ya habia acabado de meditar y no tenia nada que hacer,sin saber como ni cuando,habia encontrado una escalera y se habia subido al tejado y se quedo mirando a la gente pasar,hasta que vio a una persona pasar en particular,y esa persona le vio a el,y asi se quedaron hasta que el recien llegado sonrio y grito:

**Karai:**¿Que pasa,Crystal ya te usa de vigilante?-grito en lo que se empezaba a acercar.

**Leo:**Que mania le debes de tener y no,estoy aqui por que me aburro.-se quedo viendo como Karai empezaba a subir la escalera hasta llegar arriba y sentarse a su lado.

**Karai:**Yo no le tengo mania,si eso nos odiamos en silencio,como las chicas hacen-dijo consiguiendo que el chico se empezara a reir levemente.

**Leo:**Si eso decis todas-se giro a ver a la chica para despues sonrojarse al ver como el viento le movia el pelo,pero Karai se dio cuenta y se sonrojo igual que el chico.

**Karai:**¿Que me miras tanto?¿Tengo algo en la cara?-dijo intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

**Leo:**Emm,no..Pe-pero es que yo,ahhh...-acabo bajo las risas de Karai.

**Karai:**¿Sabes que?No eres como los demas chicos-dijo mirando a los ojos azules del chico-Los que yo conozco son muy presumidos,hacen lo que sea por que te intereses en ellos,pero tu...-se empezo a acercar al chico-Tu eres...especial-ahora eran los dos jovenes los que se acercaban poco a poco.

Sus labios se acercaban.

Se estaban rozando..

Hasta que...

**Niño:**¡Pero mama,yo quiero una piruleta!-un niño pequeño paso corriendo por delante de la casa consiguiendo que Karai y Leo se separaran de golpe totalmente sonrojados.

**Karai:**Emm,me-menudo momento-solto tartamudeando un poco lo que hizo que Leo se empezara a reir.

**Leo:**¿Y que te parece si tu y yo seguimos la charla en el baile?-dijo a lo que Karai le miro con una sonrisa burlona

**Karai:**¿Me estas invitando al baile?-dijo a lo que Leo solamente asintio.-Pues esta bien-le sonrio ampliamente-Hablamos mañana,¿vale?Me tengo que ir a casa de una -le dio un beso en la mejilla consiguiendo que el chico se sonrojara de nuevo.-Nos vemos.-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de bajar las escaleras.

Al llegar al suelo,su mente tambien toco el suelo y se dio cuenta de que entre ella y Leo,habia un gran,furioso y muy peligroso bache que se interponia.

**Karai:**Tengo que empezar a hacer una gran disculpa...-dijo para despues irse de la casa.

Mikey y Alicia,centro comercial...

Aprovechando que Alicia se habia ido al baño,Mikey fue a toda pastilla hacia las personas que le estaban observando.

**Mikey:**Ya me estais diciendo que haceis aqui espiandome-dijo mirando a Stefy,Zoe y Charlotte,quienes se escondieron detras de una columna.

**Zoe:**Solo te dire,que si tu ligas asi,tu con ella no vas a llegar a nada-dijo a lo que Charlotte y Stefy asintieron.

**Mikey:**Pues dime que le gusta !Por favor!

**Charlotte:**Solo te diremos que a Alicia,si se le quiere decir algo,se lo tienes que decir directamente,si o si.A ella le gusta que se le diga la verdad.

**Mikey:**Pues entonces...-se giro y vio a Alicia salir del baño-!Shhh!Esconderos que Alicia ya salio!-metio a las chicas a la columna otra vez para luego irse con Alicia,quien se sento en un banco mientras lo esperaba.

**Alicia:**Se que te puede sonar raro,pero no es normal hablar con una columna-dijo entre risas mientras Mikey se sentaba a su lado.

**Mikey:**Si jajaja,pero ese no es el caso,Alicia tengo que pedirte algo.-dijo a lo que Alicia leempezo a mirar preocupada.-Emm,que-queria preguntarte si a ti te gu-gustaria ir al baile conmigo-dijo mirando a la chica quien empezo a sonreir ampliamente.

**Alicia:**!Si!-dijo abrazando al chico quien se sonrojo al momento-Aun que te suene raro,estaba esperando a que me lo preguntaras.-dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla y mirando su movil-Oh,lo siento,tengo que irme,pero te llamo mañana y nos vamos-dijo volviendo a abrazar al chico y levantandose del banco-Adios,y despidete de Charlotte,Zoe y Stefy por mi-dijo señalando la columna en la que estaban las chicas-Adios.

Raph y Crystal,casa de Crystal...

Raph y Crystal ya estaban en frente de la puerta de la casa de la chica,solo que se sentaron en el porche,Raph se atrevio a preguntarle algo.

**Crystal:**¡Jajajajajajaja!¿De verdad que Eric te dijo que salgo con el?-dijo entre lagrimas al oir la pregunta del chico(solo le pregunto eso,no le dijo nada de lo que paso)-!Dios,no¡ Yo a Eric le veo si eso como a un amigo,!no saldria con el¡-dijo ya un poco mas calmada,pero con unas pocas risas.

**Raph:**Entonces,¿vas a ir sola al baile?-dijo a lo que la chica le asintio sonrientemente,como si no le importara ese detalle-Entonces...-empezo a tartamudear-¿Te gu-gustaria venirte conmigo al baile conmigo?Cla-claro si a ti no te importa-dijo viendo a la chica quien se empezo a acercar hasta que estuvo a centimetros de su rostro,el cual ahora estaba bien rojo.

**Crystal:**Esta es mi respuesta-se acerco completamente,para que en el ultimo momentose desviara hacia la mejilla del chico y luego acercarse a la oreja-A lo mejor pasa esto,siempre y cuando vengas a buscarme a las ocho y media-dijo con una sonrisa burlona y victoriosa al ver el rostro del chico,a lo que cogio su mochila y se levanto para dirigirse a la puerta.-Vente mañana al mediodia con tus hermanos y los trajes y asi nos vamos todos juntos-dijo a lo que empezo a abrir la puerta y se giro al chico-Entras?-pregunto a lo que el chico señalo su asiento como que se quedaba-Pues hasta mañana-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

En el momento en el que la chica cerro la puerta,Raph se toco la mejilla intentando analizar lo que acababa de pasar,pero por desgracia,no lo conseguia.

April y Donnie,salida del cine...

Despues de que hubiera acabado la peli,April y Donnie decidieron dar un pequeño paseo antes de ir a casa,pero a mitad de camino,Donnie se acordo de algo.

**Donnie:**Oye,April,quiero preguntarte una cosa-la chica se giro hacia el-¿Te...gustaria ven-?-No llego a acabar la pregunta ya que April le tapo la boca.

**April:**Si la pregunta acaba como yo creo que va a acabr,si,me encantaria ir al baile contigo-dijo sonrientemente al ver la cara de Donnie,quien parecia que iba a preguntar otra cosa.-Si vas a preguntar como lo he adivinado,a eso se le llama instinto femenino-dijo empezando a reirse al ver que Donnie cerraba la boca en señal de que habia vuelto a acertar.

**Donnie:**¿Sabes?Mejor voy a cerrar la boca-dijo mirando su movil-Oye,no es por arruinar el momento pero tenemos que irnos,si llegamos tarde,tu prima me rebana entero.

**April:**No creo que vaya a hacer eso,peeero como no me fio mucho,sera mejor que te muevas-dijo empezando a correr,para que despues de un rato Donnie la empezara a seguir.

Leo,Crystal y Raph,casa de Crystal...(despues de un rato,Raph decidio entrar)

**Crystal:**¿Que tu...has hecho...QUE¡?-pregunto despues de haber oido lo que le habia pasado a Leo,consiguiendo que los dos hermanos se alejaran del susto-No te digo que no,me alegro de que te lleves a alguien,pero,¿¡Por que ella¡?

**Leo:b**¡No me juzdges,fue un acto reflejo,tu hubieras hecho lo mismo¡-dijo a lo que Crystal se sento en el sofa-Pero le oi decir que buscaria una disculpa.

**Crystal:**Bah,diga lo que diga,ninguna disculpa servira despues de estos cinco años-dijo a lo que los dos chicos la miraron sorprendidos.

**Raph:**¿Habeis estado peleadas cinco años?-pregunto a lo que la chica asintio nostalgicamente-¿Y eso?

**Crystal:**A ver-resoplo-Hace seis años,cuando Karai y yo teniamos nueve años,su padre creo una pequeña empresa,ya que a el le encantaban este tipo de que paso un año,la empresa de su padre se hizo conocer y empezo a hacerse muy popula,las empresas Saki-dijo a lo que los chicos la miraron sorprendidos-Si,Karai es hija de Oroku bueno,como su empresa se hacia mas grande y conocida,pues le invitaban a reuniones importantes,a cenas de gala,celebraciones...Y como no podia dejar a Karai con nadie,pues se la llevaba con tantos viajes,Karai tuvo que empezar a juntarse con esos niños ricos mimados y claro,tantos de esos le empezaron a afectar,asi que despues de un tiempo,Karai se convirtio en uno de ellos y empezo a pasar de mi,hasta que llegamos al instituto,ahi me harte y contraataque-acabo la historia un poco triste bajo las miradas de los chicos que la miraban un poco apenados.

**Raph:**Ohh,lo siento,yo no queria-dijo apenado,pero se intento calmar al ver como la chica negaba.

**Crystal:**No pasa nada-le finjio una sonrisa para despues girarse a Leo-Mira,ya que te aprecio demasiado,voy a...intentar llevarme bien con ella solamente por que me caes bien-dijo sonrientemente.

**Leo:**Muchas gracias-dijo levantandose y abrazando a la chica-Te debo una.

**Crystal:**Y bien gorda...-dijo riendose para luego romper el abrazo-Venga,¡vamos a celebrarlo con un gran helado!-dijo dirigiendose a la cocina,intentando olvidarse de la fiesta de mañana.

Por desgracia,el dia siguiente seria un dia muy dificil de olvidar...


End file.
